1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game controller for use with a video game, and more particularly, to a controller for controlling the operation of various fishing games played on a computer. The controller resembles an actual rod and reel and permits the user to interact with the computer game. Forces are applied to the rod and reel simulating forces that are applied to an actual rod and reel during fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic video and computer games utilize electronic game controllers to control the action and movements of the game. The standard controller is typically configured as a mouse or a joystick and usually contains a number of push buttons and/or other controls for controlling various aspects of a game. These controllers do not, however, provide feedback to the player in terms of exerting forces on the player.
In response to the demand for realistic game controllers, many controllers have been developed to simulate actual real-life events, such as flying an airplane, driving a car, firing a gun, riding a bicycle, driving a golf ball, throwing a punch, or even fishing. These electronic game controllers have been fabricated the shape of the actual equipment used in the activity simulated by the game. Some examples of these interactive electronic game controllers are shaped as guns, rifles, boxing gloves, baseball bats, airplane yokes, and steering wheels.
The following previous patents disclose electronic game controllers:
Cheng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,381, discloses a peripheral device for use with a computer to enable a user to interact with information displayed on a display device associated with a computer. The mouse comprises three selectable switches. The middle button is designed with a different shape and configuration than the two outside buttons and is raised above the surface level of the left and right button.
Buckley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,817, discloses a recreation apparatus in the form of an exercise bicycle which allows for operation of a video game displayed on a television screen. The apparatus includes a base and a control rod which is mounted to the base. Resistance is provided to the operator in the form of a spring which impedes movement of the control rod as to both rotary displacement and revolution about its own axis. A mechanism is provided for continuously sensing the position of the control rod and transmitting a signal reflecting that position. The exercise apparatus, in effect, emulates a large joy stick that could be used to operate a video game upon application of physical exertion.
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,336, discloses a mouse yoke assembly for interfacing with a computer through the sensing means of a mouse to simulate the flying of a plane or driving of a vehicle. The assembly includes a housing and a control member movably supported by the housing. The housing is adopted to support a mouse thereon. Movement of the control member is sensed by the sensing mechanism of the mouse. The assembly further includes a clamping means for mounting and immobilizing the housing to a support structure.
Braeunig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,189, discloses a video game controller which attaches to the user's upper torso allowing the user to simulate a joy stick. The controller attaches to the user's upper back by means of straps and buckles. Changes in orientation of the upper body are detected by an array of mercury switches which convert and transmit such changes to the input of a video game. Additional controls, such as push button firing, are provided by a hand held control means.
Blair, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,953, discloses an interactive video game system which provides for repeated switching of multiple tracks of different actions of the same animated character according to the skill of the operator in contacting the camera-originated animation display. The video game comprises an ultrasonic transducer and a microphone combination which measures data and converts the signal into digital form, thereby adjusting the position of the animated character or object accordingly.
In fact, one of these controllers has been designed to resemble actual fishing equipment:
Dornbusch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,223, discloses an electronic game controller for controlling a fishing simulation video game. The controller consists of a rod and a reel. The reel contains electronic circuitry necessary to control the game. A plurality of position sensing switches, such as mercury switches, are mounted on a circuit board in the reel and are used to sense the position of the rod in a reel controller during game play. The mercury switches are strategically located on the circuit board to sense the orientation of the fishing rod as the rod is moved in various directions by the game player. The reel also includes a crank corresponding to an actual fishing reel crank which is used to simulate the reeling of the lure once the lure has been cast from the reel. The crank is further attached to a disc mounted inside the reel, which contains a series of spaced holes which pass between an optical source, an optical sensor or optical switch. The optical sensor senses the holes of the travel path of the optical switch causing a signal to be generated which is used to adjust the game. Finally, the reel includes a push button for selecting options of the game, a casting button to simulate casting, and two game control buttons.
Although many of the game controllers that are used to simulate activities are shaped like the actual equipment used in the activity, they do not provide feedback to the user, nor do they provide the actual "feel" of the activity to the user. Accordingly, the controllers in the prior art are not realistic in that they cannot simulate the "kickback" of a gun or the "pull" of a fish on a line.
Although the Dornbusch controller is shaped as a rod and reel, it does not provide any feedback to the user that a fish is on the line, and accordingly does not provide the realistic "feel" to the user of catching a fish. What is needed, and what has not previously been provided, is a game controller which more accurately recreates the "feel" of fishing by simulating the "pull" of a fish on a rod and reel electronic game controller held by a user. Unlike the prior art, the rod and reel electronic game controller of the present invention simulates the stress on a reel and "pull" on a rod as a user would actually experience during fishing.